1. Technical Field
The present invention in accordance with one or more embodiments relates to a display panel, a display apparatus, and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention in accordance with one or more embodiments relates to a display panel having a touch screen function, a display apparatus having the display panel, and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a touch panel is mounted on an image display apparatus such that a user can select an order content displayed on the image display apparatus by touching the touch panel with a finger or other objects. The image display apparatus having the touch panel adapted thereto detects a touch position of a touch event applied on the touch panel, receives the order content corresponding to the touch position as an input signal, and operates in response to the input signal.
Since the image display apparatus employing the touch panel does not require a separate input device, such as a keyboard or a mouse, to be connected to the image display apparatus, the image display apparatus having the touch panel has been widely used.
Recently, the touch panel has been employed in a liquid crystal display as an input device, and the touch panel is mounted above and proximate to a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image thereon to detect location information corresponding to touch events by a user. However, when the touch panel is formed separately from the liquid crystal display panel, optical characteristics of the liquid crystal display, such as brightness, viewing angle, etc., are negatively affected, and a thickness of the liquid crystal display is increased by the thickness of the touch panel.